The gas turbine comprises a rotor assembly (at least one movable part) and a compressor casing (at least one fixed part). The rotor assembly, which is driven by a working fluid through the gas turbine, is located in the compressor casing.
Thermal stratification in internal chambers (internal cavities) of the compressor casing is commonly observed in industrial gas turbines. This phenomenon can often be observed shortly after shut down of the gas turbine. In the casing temperature differences can be observed. The temperature differences cause lateral deformation of the compressor casing relatively to the rotor assembly of the turbine. Hence a rubbing of the rotor assembly on an inner surface of the casing can occur.